From The Diary of Rin
by Tetolicious
Summary: New enemy, new diary, new crush, new grade? What'll happen?  Rating may change.
1. WHY ME?

**A/N- Yeah, I've been waiting to do this forever. I had the diary of Rin written down in my notebook and what better way to share it than here? :)**

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own vocaloid or the companies accosiated with it.**

**August 19th-**

I only have 2 days until school starts. :(

Well, today, Len woke me up. He sat on my bed and threw my orange at my head, until I opened my eyes. "LEN!" I shouted. He grinned and pulled me out of bed.

4 am in the morning! "Rinny," He whispered, "Let's have some fun." I had no idea whatsoever. "Pranking." Dear god. Pranking. Something us Kagamines were good at.

"First, Gakupo." Gakupo was a light sleeper. We picked him up and put him in Luka's room, in her bed. I giggled. "Put his hand on her boob!"

Len tucked me in bed and walked out of our room to the couch in the living room.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" That was Luka. "You, you pervert! Why? GET OUT OF HERE!" Luka was nearly crying.

"Luka-chan, I didn't do an-" "GET OUT!"

Len woke up. "What happened?" "You know. Remember last night?" "Nah, that was the bananas doing the talking.

Oh no. I just sabotaged Luka's love life. BECAUSE OF A BANANAFIED LEN! "Len, geez, lay off the bananas!" I shouted.

Len slumped away.

Luka grinned. "Rin, it was just a trick." I screamed. "TRICK? SO LEN WAKES ME UP AT 4 AM FOR SOME TRICK? GEEZ LUKA! GEEZ!"

Teto said I had to go with her to get the rest of her stuff at the UTAU apartments. I HATE that place. Ruko. Yukone Ruko. My worst nightmare.

We rode our bikes there in silence. Teto ran through the revolving door a couple times before she walked in. She ran up the stairs and used her keys to unlock her old room.

Inside, Ruko was on her bed reading a magazine. "Yo, Teto, thing." She grimaced. "Oh, your stuff? Momo-chan has it." Teto rolled her eyes and tossed Ruko the keys.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK. "Momo, Defoko? I know you are in here!" Defoko opened the door. "Here." She gave Teto the box and slowly shut the door.

Teto was depressed on the way home. "Poor Momo. Poor Defoko."

I couldn't help myself. I peeked into Teto's box. Inside was a note. _To the blondy._ It read. I grabbed it.

_Heh heh. I knew you wouldn't be able to resist. Nice Kagamine. Nice. Listen._

_Teto was my friend first. Yeah, like she's gonna forget her three best friends: Utane Uta, AKA Defoko, Momone Momo, and most importantly, ME._

_You probably would think Akita would write this letter. Yeh right. She'd aim for the internet. Maybe leek girl would write this. MAYBE. Yeh right. She's too innocent._

_Anyway, Teto is mine, and Len will be too._

_LOVE (NOT),_

_Ruko. _

That bitch. I put the letter bck in the box. Ruko is going down. At school, sure. But not now.

Love,

Rin Kagamine


	2. I don't like writing

**DEAR TARDED DIARY,**

**August 21-**

I am only writing in you 'cause Luka bought this thing and I don't want to hurt her feelings. ** I'M NOT A MEAN PERSON!**

Ruko is. :(

Today, she called me RIN! She hasn't earned my respect! SHE CAN'T CALL ME RIN! She has to say it with an honorific! RAWR!

School's okay. I learned that Teto likes Len.

SO WHAT!

Geez.

Clearly Len is a charmer. I LOVE HIM! And he LOVES me back! I figured that out on the way to school today when I was on VN.

I miss the days when we were little. We played with Teto all the time. Well, we played with everyone.

**FLASHBACK TIME!**

"Teto, you can be the maid!" I said, with one front tooth. "Rinny, you are ALWAYS the princess! It's not fair!"

Len walked up to Teto. "But you can cook with the servant!" Teto blushed.

Luka walked up to me. She looked so amazing when she was 12. "The princess from the Pink Country would like a word." Then she would request tea.

**FLASHBACK OVER!**

Ugh. Now it's all. _Love _this. _Drama _that.

I'm not this mean in real life, I mean, c'mon, this is a DIARY. I write what I want!

Miku is an awesome friend!

I mean, she gave me a peach, and said:

_Len likes peaches, too._

!

Teto's always been AWESOME! She totally taught me how to think different and how to express myself!

Ruko's always been a jerk! It started out when we were little:

_"I hate your bow."_

Growl.

Heh, I don't feel like writing anymore.

LOVE,  
Rin Kagamine


End file.
